Faith
Spending Faith * For Abilities: '''Elohim do not have Talents, Skill, or Knowledge - anything they want to accomplish is manifested in a Dice roll equal to their '''Attribute + number of Faith points they want to spend. There is no limit to the Faith they can spend except the amount of Faith they have left * For Essence Paths: 'Elohim have to spend Faith to manifest their Essence Paths: 1 point per level of Essence Path (the exception being the Path of the Wheel) * '''For Manifesting Different Forms: '''Elohim have to spend Faith to manifest their Celestial Form and True Form. ''See Form for costs * '''For Healing: Elohim can heal from everything except for aggravated damage. Aggravated damage can be healed with the expenditure of 5 Faith points per wound level, although some Essence Paths can do it better for cheaper. * Travelling to and from the Silver City '''- Detailed below '''Refueling Faith Elohim can refuel Faith in areas of worship, sites bearing strong emotional ties, or places where open devotion to an ideal is performed. Areas of worship have a rating from 1 to 9, which produces a pool of Faith points (see table below) per day that is split amongst all Elohim resting at the Area of Worship for the day. Gaining More Faith Every increase in Rank allows for an increase in the Elohim's Faith pool. Travelling to and from The Silver City Elohim can travel to the Silver City from any realm through the expenditure of 1 Faith point per Rank (or all remaining Faith, if the remainder is less than the required amount) and will appear there 1 day per Rank later (with the exception of The Watchers) When leaving the Silver City, an Elohim can only travel to the Mortal Realm (since travel to other realms is only possible through certain Essence Paths like Path of Households of The Reapers). The Elohim can only travel to Areas of Worship and the cost is - the area of worship Faith rating in Faith points (when in groups, the Faith cost can be split amongst each Elohim). This also takes 1 day per Rank of travel. * Example: If Rank 3 Elohim wanted to travel Dirt-Side to the Silver City, then from the Silver City to a Rating 6 Area of Worship, it will cost them 3 Faith points and 3 days to get to the SIlver City, then 4 Faith points (10 - 6) and 3 days to get to the Area of Worship This form of travel is far from subtle and must be used with caution around Mortals, unless you are trying cause a commotion. Each travel effect is different per House and are explained in their descriptions. An Elohim may bring a Watcher or other creatures with them at the cost of 1 extra Faith point per creature. However, they must remain in the waiting room unless given permission by a high ranking Elohim. Out of Faith When an Elohim depletes all their Faith points, they will immediately find themselves in the Silver City. An Elohim must maintain at least 1 Faith point to remain in any other realm.